


The Rest and Their Baby

by HartKins



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: AU, Childbirth, F/M, Map - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartKins/pseuds/HartKins
Summary: The Professor & Mary Ann welcome their first child on Gilligan's Isle.





	The Rest and Their Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/gifts).

> I love my pal [Markaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/user/markaleen) and she loves MAP, therefor, I love MAP!

The castaways had been stranded off the Pacific Ocean for over a year and a half now. They had tried nearly everything they could to fix the boat and even tried to get various animals to help get them off the island, but they had no luck.

The Professor & Mary hit it off almost immediately. They were both kind and down-to-earth people that just wanted a short boat tour. After the first 6 months, they spent most nights together talking and thinking of ways to be rescued.

The Professor had 6 degrees, what in, Mary Ann didn't know, but she knew she liked him. They started dating on the 9 month anniversary of the SS Minnow sinking. They wanted to keep their relationship a secret, for a while at least, so they tried their best to hide their affections in front of everyone.

A week before Christmas, Mary Ann started to feel ill. She figured it was something she had eaten.

"It's probably those darn mushrooms you fed me earlier," she groaned while laying with The Professor in their hut that night.

"I told you, sweetie, they aren't poisonous, I was messing with you. Everyone else ate them and we're all fine," he said, rubbing her back and kissing her head. "It could be that the sushi you had yesterday. It didn't look the greatest when you & Ginger were preparing it."

"But I've never had problems eating sushi before. I've eaten plenty of sushi in my day. Back in Kansas, we used to make what we called 'Farmer's sushi', we would make a big batch of mashed potatoes and put it on a sheet pan and freeze it. Then add a layer of gravy and freeze it again. Then we would put sweet corn on top and put it in the oven so it would soften a bit. We would then cut it into strips and roll them and fry them. It was delicious! I prefer some fish in my sushi though. You can't go wrong with salmon and cream cheese!" she explained to the man.

"That sounds.....interesting," he replied with a strange look on his face. "You're right, it's probably not the sushi, then."

As the week went on, Mary Ann still wasn't feeling well. The rest of the gang were worried about her.

On Thursday, Mary Ann & Ginger were making dinner and started to have a conversation.

"One moment, Ginger," Mary Ann said before she ran away from the table to be sick in the bushes.

"Still not feeling well, Mary Ann?" the taller woman asked.

"No," she replied as she grabbed the cheese and resumed cutting it. "But do you wanna know something? I'm late," she whispered.

"Late for what?" Ginger was confused.

"Late. You know, once a month a woman has...." she said. She didn't want to have to spell it out for Ginger because it was quite embarrassing if she was honest.

"Oh! Oh no. Wait, how????" Ginger's eyes widen.

"How do you think?" Mary Ann gave her a look.

"With who???"

"The Professor," she whispered.

"THE PROFESSOR?!?!?!" Ginger yelled.

"Shhhhhhh. Yes. Don't tell anyone, please."

"I won't. Are you sure you are?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm NEVER late," she said.

"Well, congratulations!" Ginger beamed as she went to set the table for dinner.

That night, while Mary Ann & The Professor were laying down, Mary Ann decided it was time to tell him.

"So I've got something to tell you," she said. Her head resting on top of his heart.

"Okay?" The Professor said as he sat up a bit.

"I'm pregnant," she said as sat up to look into his eyes.

"You're pregnant????" He gasped.

"Yes," she smiled at him.

"Oh, honey that is so great!" he replied as he gave her a big hug.

"It is?" she asked.

"Yes! That explains why you've been sick the past week,' he chuckled. "I'm so happy!" His smile couldn't get any wider. "Are you happy? Is this what you want?"

"Oh, yes. I just didn't know if you did. I was a bit nervous to tell you," she replied and releasing a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

They decided to tell everyone that they had been dating and that they were expecting. Their friends were nothing but happy for them.

As the months went by, Mary Ann got bigger and The Professor got more excited. They knew having a baby on an island wasn't ideal, but they had all been there for a year and no one died. They could all help raise the baby.

Being on the island meant Mary Ann couldn't get the proper care, but she felt fine and the baby inside her moved around constantly, so she didn't worry. 

The soon-to-be parents had trouble narrowing down a name for their baby. They had no idea what they were having, but Mary Ann felt like it was a boy because of how she was carrying. The Professor told her time and time again that carrying low and having a boy was just a myth.

"I can't wait to hold this baby in my arms," The Professor said one evening as he held Mary Ann's belly in his hands and swayed to music coming from the radio nearby.

"Me either. I feel so huge," she said, her forehead pressed to his and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You look beautiful, my love," he said as he kissed her hair. "You're glowing. And you look amazing in my shirt if I do say so myself," he chuckled.

"Nothing else fits me and I'm not walking around this island with this beach ball hanging out," she said as she reached down and rested her hand on top of his.

"You'd still be beautiful to me," he said into her ear.

"Goodnight, honey," The Professor said later that night. "And goodnight to you, little one. I can't wait to meet you in a couple of weeks," he whispered and kissed Mary Ann's swollen belly as he rubbed his hand over it.

"I hope it's sooner than that. I'm so miserable," Mary Ann groaned as she tried to get comfortable. The baby inside pressing on a nerve and making her back hurt.

"Get some sleep," he smiled as he kissed her lips and laid down with her.

2 hours after they had settled down, Mary Ann felt a sharp pain in her back, making her and sit up as quickly as she could.

"Everything okay?" he said, his voice laced with sleep.

"I just got a sharp pain in my back," she moaned, rubbing her hand where the pain was.

"Is it time????" he asked as he sat up quickly.

"No, I don't think so. I think the baby hit another nerve," she replied, taking a deep breath as the pain vanished. "It's gone now."

"Okay. Let's lay down and go back to sleep, then," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

Around 1 am The Professor rolled over to find that the spot next to him was empty and cold, waking him instantly. 

He climbed out of bed and put his robe on to go in search of his pregnant girlfriend. As soon as he opened the door, he heard a groan.

"Mary Ann, are you okay?" he asked as he got closer. She was taking deep breaths as she leaned her arms against the hut.

"I think the baby is coming," she moaned.

"Really???" he gasped.

"Yes."

"Finally!" he cheered. "Oh, good heavens.....ummmm okay, we can do this." He realized what that meant.

"What do you mean 'we'? I'm the one in pain," she moaned as she felt another contraction approaching.

"You can do it, I mean. Can you come back to bed so I can see what's going on?" he asked as he removed her hands from the bamboo support beams.

"It's coming!" she screamed once she was laying in the bed.

"Shhh, it's okay, honey. I'm just going to see how far along you are." He went to remove her pajama pants but she tried to stop him.

"No! You can't look down there. You aren't a doctor," she gasped as the pain returned once again.

"No, but we don't have one here. I've got biology so I'm the most qualified person on the island to deliver a baby right now," he said as he rubbed his hand on her knee to calm her down.

"I guess I have no choice then," she sighed as she opened her legs to let him examine her.

"You're at 6 centimeters. Over halfway to go!" he cheered.

"Thank goodness. I want just our baby here," she cried.

"I know, honey. Not long to go," he reassured her.

As the hours went on, the pain got worse. At one point, the rest of the gang heard Mary Ann screaming and woke up to help. Everyone was helpful except Gilligan. Poor guy couldn't handle the screaming and had to take a walk around the island.

"Okay, Mary Ann, I think you're ready to get this baby out. When you feel the urge, I want you to push," The Professor instructed while sitting at the end of the bed.

5 pushes later and Mary Ann was feeling a lot of pressure.

"I can feel it," she gasped.

"The head is coming out. Pant for me," he replied.

Soon the baby's head was born and Mary Ann breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure diminished a bit.

"Is the baby out yet??????" Mary Ann cried after several minutes of pushing.

"Not yet, darling. Just one more push, I think," The Professor replied.

"OH!" she screamed when the baby finally came out.

"Good heavens! Hello, little one!" The Professor beamed. The baby began to cry and everyone in and outside of the hut cheered.

"Is the baby okay? What did I have?" she asked out of breath and tried to sit up.

"A girl. We have a little girl." The Professor's smile went from ear to ear as he cleaned up the baby and handed her to her mother.

"Oh, hi, precious girl. We've been waiting so long to meet you," she cooed at her daughter. "She's so beautiful."

"Just like her mom. What are we going to name her?" he asked as he looked down at his little family.

"Well, since we each had a girl name we liked, why don't we use both?"

"Okay, which one goes first?"

"Elberta. Elberta Rebecca," she smiled at her daughter as the baby let out a gurgle.

"I think she approves," he laughed.

"I love you," she said as she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, too. And I love you, Elberta Rebecca Hinkley." He pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. His life was complete and he was so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS SO FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
